


Lovely

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Angel Kisses, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hair Braiding, Hair Washing, Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan Are Best Friends, Hong Jisoo | Joshua is Whipped, Long Hair, M/M, Mansae Era, Sleepy Kisses, Soft Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Soft Yoon Jeonghan, Yoon Jeonghan Has Long Hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: Jeonghan wants Joshua to wash his hair for him. As it's a pain in the ass, he still keeps it because he loves it when Shua braids his hair.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Yoon Jeonghan, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan
Kudos: 59





	Lovely

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick oneshot of Jihan cause I know we miss them

"Joshuji!" Jeonghan called out to the other, he was about to take a nap, but his beloved just came home. He was sprawled all over the bed, his long hair everywhere on the sheets. He wore basketball shorts and a white tee shirt. Joshua walked through the doors of the apartment and into their shared bedroom.

Shua dropped his bag and ran to the bed, laying next to Jeonghan. He reached over to brush Jeonghan's hair away from his face. "How was today Joshuji?" Jeonghan turned his face towards Shua's, his jawline prominent in the bright rays of sunshine that lingering on their bed. He dragged his leg up from the sheets and wrapped it around Joshua's waist. "I'm tired." He mumbled, cuddling into Joshua and nipping at his neck. Joshua couldn't help but giggle at the tickles. Jeonghan slipped his hand into Joshua's shirt, his hands touching the other's belly and tapping it. "So soft" He grinned as Joshua turned towards the older, pressing his lips onto the other's.

"I thought you were tired," Joshua spoke after they had pulled away from each other. "I'm never tired of your love." Jeonghan flirted as Joshua always blushed at those comments. "I swear you're going to kill me one day Han." Shua buried his head into the other's nape and kissed it. "Oh no don't die, you're too sexy haha." Joshua turned towards Jeonghan, "Did you just quote a meme, god I hate you." Joshua laughed. "No you love me! Now help me wash my hair." He pouted, knowing that Joshua would never resist him. Joshua was wrapped around Jeonghan's fingers and he loved it.

Joshua sat up, stepping off of the bed and sitting on the edge of the bed, facing towards the bathroom. "My dear prince, do you need a carriage ride?" He asked out, knowing Jeonghan would climb onto his back. There was never a chance that Jeonghan would reject not walking. Jeonghan wrapped his pale arms onto Joshua's neck, tightly but not too tight so that Joshua could breathe. Shua stood him, holding Jeonghan's legs and caressing them gently before heading to the bathroom. The distorted window panes were separating the light in the room, making slight rainbows. Joshua set Jeonghan down on the chair.

"Let me get our clothes before we bathe." He smiled, kissing Jeonghan's cheek before leaving to grab pajamas. Joshua opened the drawers and grabbed the matching bunny pajamas that Jeonghan begged him to buy when they were at the mall shopping for a gift for Seokmin and Vernon's birthday. He ran back into the bathroom to find Jeonghan busying himself with swinging his legs off the chair. Which Joshua found it to be incredibly endearing, just like the way Jeonghan laughs and the way his eyes scrunch up.

They both stripped to their boxers only, Jeonghan didn't mind it. The wet fabric was uncomfortable, but if Joshua wanted to wear boxers for privacy reasons, Jeonghan will too. Joshua laid in the tub first, the warm water heating his cold skin from the cold weather outside. It felt nice. Jeonghan just wiggled his body on top of Joshua's trying not to sleep in the heated water. "You wanted me to wash your hair right?" Joshua had to make sure. "Yeah." A quiet mumble response from Jeonghan was enough for Joshua to grab the shampoo and conditioner. "Lay lower." He said, Jeonghan shimmied down his wet body. Grinning with a devil's smile. 

Joshua pumped a few pumps of the Japanese cherry blossom shampoo. The one that Jeonghan bought a ton of because he liked the scent. Joshua agreed, the scent of flowers just reminds him of peacefulness. He placed his hands on Jeonghan's already wet hair. He started to scrunch it up and let go, making sure to go deep into the scalp because he knew Jeonghan liked the way Joshua washed his hair. Joshua then rubbed the remaining shampoo on the edges of Jeonghan's hair. He leaned in to press a slight kiss to Jeonghan's nape. Jeonghan leaned forward a little, showing to Joshua that he probably fell asleep.

Jeonghan was just a tired soul, Joshua loved it, because he could cuddle and kiss Jeonghan forever because Jeonghan loved to be pampered when he's tired. 

Joshua carefully brought the shower head closer to Jeonghan's head, he watched the way that the soap suds fell off of Jeonghan's hair like it was silk. It was beautiful. Joshua couldn't resist the urge to touch his hair. Especially when it was this silky. He grinned and kissed Jeonghan's ear. Jeonghan looked up and turned his head, grinning sleepily at his lover. Joshua leaned in and pecked his lips. "Sleepy day today Han?" He asked, brushing his hands through Jeonghan's hair and checking them to make sure the suds were out before conditioning his hair. 

He pressed the conditioner pump three times. "Han, can you put all your hair back?" Joshua murmured, Jeonghan humming as he brushed all of his hair back to Joshua. He started to coat his hands in the conditioner and coating Jeonghan's hair. Jeonghan turning around and batting his eyelashes at Joshua, making him flush red. "Stop." Joshua grinned in embarrassment. "What?" Jeonghan wore a pout in disguise of a smirk. "Looking like that, stop it." Joshua blushed, twirling Jeonghan's hair around. "I can't get used to it." He added. "That look makes me feel things." He chuckled and kissed Jeonghan's pout. Jeonghan suddenly got flustered, jittery, and hid in Joshua's chest. "Why so shy Han? You're the one who makes me shy." He smirked.

Jeonghan pulled his head up. "Just finish washing my hair so we can cuddle up." He kissed Joshua's collarbone before turning back around. He loved it when Jeonghan acted like this, he felt it was endearing. Nevertheless, Joshua continued to coat Jeonghan's hair in conditioner, making sure to get the roots as he grabbed the shower head and turned it on. The sound of rapid beating of the water drops on the warm water that they both laid in filled the room. He massaged Jeonghan's scalp, making sure the suds were out before he got up, yanking a towel set on the counter and drying himself. The boxer clung onto him, it was fine. Joshua took them off and replaced them with new ones as he put on the fluffy bunny pajamas. 

Jeonghan was turned around until Joshua said, "You can look you know?" He wiggled his eyebrows as Jeonghan turned around, standing up and stepping out and onto the fluffy rug they had set in front of the bath tub. He dried his feet and then body before doing the same as Joshua did. "Joshuji! Let's cuddle!" He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and pecked his cheeks multiple times. Joshua shaking his head and explaining once Jeonghan had a frown painted on his face. "Your hair is wet, we need to dry it." Joshua pulled away and grabbed a new towel, wrapping it around Jeonghan and making sure that his long hair was on the towel so it wouldn't make his pajama top wet in the back. 

Joshua sat Jeonghan down, turning on the blow dryer and grabbing a hairbrush. Brushing through the wet hair as he dried it. Jeonghan just sat in the chair, closing his eyes and relaxing. Once Joshua was done, Jeonghan's hair was smooth and dry. He picked the now sleeping Jeonghan up and brought him to bed. Laying him down. Once Joshua laid next to him, Jeonghan opened his eyes and scooted closer. "What about you braid my hair?" Jeonghan asked gently, his voice no louder than a whisper. Joshua grinned, tackling Jeonghan and tickling him. After five minutes of them tickling each other, Jeonghan sat on the bed criss-crossed. "Braid my hair please?" He asked, Joshua agreeing and grabbing the hair tie that was always on the nightstand and separating Jeonghan's hair into three sections.

He intertwined the parts as it quickly crafted into a braid. Jeonghan hummed happily and watched the TV, seeing an animal shelter advertisement. A black kitten showed on the screen, Jeonghan turning around once Joshua finished tying the braid up. "Is it better Han?" Joshua rubbed his shoulders as Jeonghan nodded up and down and then asked, "Can we get a kitten? I have work tomorrow, but it's finished early at five because the boss's son has his birthday party." Joshua nodded. "I really love you Joshuji." Jeonghan spoke, kissing everywhere that he could reach on Joshua's face. "You only want me for whatever you want because I can't resist you." Joshua joked and teased. "No! I love you, Joshuji, like forever." Jeonghan grinned and Joshua suddenly felt that his universe was complete. It was lovely.

He didn't need to be rich, have a high standard job, or have a mansion. All he needed was Yoon Jeonghan, the man who was an angel and devil at times. But his smile could heal everything that Joshua was upset about.

And there they laid, in their matching couple fuzzy bunny pajamas, intertwined in a cuddle.


End file.
